


Slipper Socks

by Rong0205



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rong0205/pseuds/Rong0205
Summary: 續 Hoodie ，我就是個來賣居家服飾的，所有的OOC都屬於我。
Relationships: 龍燮
Kudos: 4





	Slipper Socks

**Author's Note:**

> 續 Hoodie ，我就是個來賣居家服飾的，所有的OOC都屬於我。

看著和昨天宛如新居落成般空無一物的樣子迥然不同的冰箱，又看了看有些狼籍的吧檯，梁耀燮實在想不通那人是如何在大半夜裡買到這些東西的。  
「冰箱裡有蔘雞湯⋯在右邊⋯」濛濛的聲音隨著拖沓的腳步聲緩緩飄來，雖然自己才是那個快感冒的人，但相比之下剛睡醒的龍俊亨感覺更像個病號。  
「到底是去哪了買這麼多⋯」嘴裡邊唸著，手上卻依然勤快地把紙碗裡的湯倒出來放進微波爐。  
行進緩慢的假病號終於抵達他的目的地——梁耀燮的身側，從後面伸手環住他的腰，抬起眼來就可以看到他耳背上的紅痕，大概是戴了一晚上口罩的關係，他伸出手指撫了撫那裡的皮膚後又半瞇上眼睛，將吻落在梁耀燮睡了一整晚後有些鬆脫的圍脖毛巾和髮尾之間的縫隙裡。  
「泰銖剛才傳訊息問我你幾點會到，我再不把你還回去他就要罷工了，還不快去洗澡？」用剛沖完還滴著水的手捏起龍俊亨靠在自己頸窩的臉頰，毫不留情地把他拉離自己的頸邊。  
意識還在緩衝的人哼哼唧唧了一下，慢慢抬起手將梁耀燮脖子上的毛巾重新繫好後，才拖著同樣的步伐往浴室移動。  
走沒幾步又轉了回來，從桌上的購物袋裡摸出一雙白茸茸的室內襪。  
「我媽說腳著涼容易感冒⋯磁磚冷你穿這個吧。」  
「⋯這就是時尚達人與凡人品味的不同之處嗎？」摸著手裡舒適的白色絨毛，梁耀燮打趣道。  
「又不穿出門的，半夜沒得挑啦。」  
「知道了知道了。」

洗好澡出來時，梁耀燮已經吃完早飯換好外出服了，今天是拳擊課的日子，厚實的連帽外衣裡應該是球衣球褲吧，他猜想著。短褲下的一雙腿上還套著龍俊亨新買的襪套，襪底的止滑墊和磁磚摩擦讓他每踩一步就會發出微弱的啾啾聲，有點像卡通裡的兔子腳。  
梁耀燮仔仔細細地洗完手戴好口罩，才示意龍俊亨來餐桌坐下，拿起吹風機讓他邊享用早餐邊吹頭髮，紫菜拌飯還冒著淡淡的熱氣，大概是在他出來前又微波過了一遍。

「⋯真的不能親親嘛。」  
「不行。」

\---

「晚上開會不要忘了。」看車子漸漸駛近拳擊館門口，梁耀燮掛上肩包提醒著。沒有聽見回答，他有些疑惑地收回已經搭上車門把的手，往駕駛座的方向看去。  
啊⋯正鬱悶著呢。  
看著龍俊亨不說話的側臉，他不禁覺得有些可愛，瞥了眼早晨人煙冷清的街道，梁耀燮迅速地湊上去親了一口那肉乎乎的臉頰，當然是隔著口罩的。  
「晚上開會？」  
「⋯記得啦。」  
與其說是親吻不如說是被撞了一下，龍俊亨手靠在方向盤上目送那隻犯完案就轉身跳下車的兔子，揉揉剛才被襲擊的右臉，不明白自己為何這麼簡單就抑不住上揚的嘴角。

\---

梁耀燮的手很好看，大大的，與小臉不相符的比例，因為粉絲喜歡的關係，每每有封面拍攝的時候，總會有那麼幾張咬著手指的照片，久而久之便成了他習慣的小動作，即使不在鏡頭前也會在唇邊比畫幾下。

白白淨淨，骨節分明的手，天氣冷點就會泛起粉色，很適合戴上戒指，龍俊亨想著。  
但梁耀燮不太喜歡這些贅物，經常在表演結束後就立刻把指環和耳夾卸得一乾二凈，近幾年他們少走電音舞曲風格之後就更不常戴了。

龍俊亨曾經送過他戒指，在還沒確立關係之前，那天不是什麼特別的日子，他們在日本開完演唱會，孩子們鬧著要吃大阪燒，沒太大興趣的兩人溜了出來在夜晚道頓崛的步行區遊蕩，經過銀飾店的時候，梁耀燮吃著冰淇淋，看另外那人彷彿發現寶藏般一刻不停地把飾品往小籃子裡放。  
結完帳，他從堆滿真誠笑容的店員手中接過禮品袋，手伸進袋裡摸出了其中一枚，細環、簡約的質感，沒有什麼多餘的裝飾，嘴上說著如果大的戴著不舒服要不簡單的試看看吧，要是哪天結婚了也還是要戴著戒指的，梁耀燮翹著一邊眉頭拆開了嶄新的包裝，對著昏暗的月光翻看了兩下才把那個小銀圈套在了握著甜筒的食指上。  
在一起之後龍俊亨也沒有坦承過當時只是想找個機會在那雙手上妝點一些屬於自己的記號罷了，然而那枚戒指仍舊逃不過被嫌硌手的命運，在脫下來後一直掛在梁耀燮某條十字架項鍊後面，像是一個調整距離的環。  
\---

龍俊亨在開會前的二十分鐘踏進公司的會議室，裡面只有梁耀燮一個人邊看著手機邊清唱著最近正在準備的Solo曲，手靠在桌面上隨著曲調輕晃，唱到一半有些沙啞，他清清喉嚨後又抿起手指來改用鼻子輕哼。

走到那人的對面坐下，龍俊亨才發現那個套在對方指上的銀環。  
「今天有拍照行程嗎？怎麼突然戴了戒指。」  
梁耀燮側過身去用拳頭抵住輕咳，垂下視線看了一眼自己的手指後又轉回了手機螢幕上。  
「剛才被理髮師的手鐲勾到了⋯怕變形先戴著固定一下。」說完又繼續哼起剛才未唱完的歌，食指在下唇邊摩挲著，沒有註意到龍俊亨落在戒指上的目光。  
「嗓子好點了嗎？」  
「恩⋯感覺比昨天更張不開了，唔啊⋯真不想生病啊。」  
「我媽說喝雞湯好得快，等等開完會再去買吧。」  
「好好好都聽俊亨媽媽的。」

\---

晚飯後回到龍俊亨公寓時已經是深夜了，兩人窩在沙發裡暫時還不想去梳洗，一個人握著遙控器來回挑選著節目頻道，另個人頭底下墊了個靠墊枕在最近有些消瘦的製作人身上，穿著白絨襪套的腳掛在沙發邊一晃一晃的。  
龍俊亨有一下沒一下地捋著梁耀燮因為漂染而有些乾燥的頭髮，心思全不在電視裡，將推薦選單掃過兩遍還是沒有挑到想看的劇，正想關掉的時候，枕在他肚子邊的人突然看著手機笑了起來。  
「什麼事這麼開心？」梁耀燮沒有回答他，自顧自地越笑越大聲，將手機推到了茶几邊緣，他翻過身來。  
「吶吶⋯來做吧？俊亨。」說著便起身側坐到了仍摸不著頭腦的戀人腿上，從腰前的插手口袋裡摸出了潤滑劑。  
「是有預謀的嘛？」龍俊亨一手摀著嘴跟著笑了，另隻手卻也沒有停下地伸進了梁耀燮的帽T下擺將他的球褲連同內裡一起緩緩脫下。  
「不去臥室嗎？沒有棉被感覺會著涼的。」  
「那就不脫上衣了吧，襪子也不要脫。」以彆扭的姿勢卸除下身的衣物後，梁耀燮重新跨坐在龍俊亨的雙腿兩側，趴在他的頸窩，用那隻仍戴著銀圈的手一邊為自己擴張，一邊將吐息全數呼在他的耳畔。  
龍俊亨側過臉去想親吻他，卻又被梁耀燮低下頭避開。  
「這樣了都不能親嗎？」感覺到對方有些生氣，梁耀燮討好地將唇貼上那人的肩膀，一次又一次。  
「哈啊⋯等我好了一定⋯讓你親⋯哈⋯啵啵我嘛，我也會給你啵啵的⋯」說完便扯開了連帽衛衣的領口，露出了情動時便會浮起血管泛著粉紅的頸側。  
龍俊亨先報復似的咬了他髮稍下完整的耳垂，聽到一聲淺淺的抽氣音後，才轉向了梁耀燮的脖頸，順著紋路埋下一個個的吻。  
將梁耀燮正在擴張的手移到自己的肩上，龍俊亨在手指上擠上了更多的潤滑液後探了進去，按壓著印像中的敏感處，滿意地感受到那人的手臂在自己的背後收緊。  
插入的時候，因為還套著襪套的關係，龍俊亨不確定他的腳趾有沒有如記憶中蜷緊，耳邊顫抖的呼吸倒是如往常一樣使人難耐。  
梁耀燮支起膝蓋配合著龍俊亨的頂弄上下擺動著腰，將從剛才便因為喘息而吐在唇角邊的舌頭，慢慢湊過去舔了舔他的耳廓。  
龍俊亨伸手從那人穿著白襪的腳踝，沿著小腿緩慢撫摸了上去，手肘穿過他的膝窩將他托住，手掌停留在結實的腰側。  
「沒有藥呢⋯我本來還以為這麼澎的衣服裡都是靠感冒藥塞滿的⋯」  
龍俊亨隨意地提起了他之前天馬行空的想像，抽插的動作卻沒有停下。 「哈啊⋯？我是毒梟嗎⋯？哈⋯哈⋯⋯會、會被抓走的⋯吧⋯⋯啊嗚⋯！」抬起輕握著拳的手將呻吟聲摀住，梁耀燮扭著腰想避開龍俊亨正抵著太過敏感的地方，卻被他的手限制住動彈不得。  
「我才會被抓走⋯哈，罪名大概是侵犯未成年。」  
「哪、哪有⋯快三十代的未成年⋯⋯哈⋯」龍俊亨將他托起放躺在沙發上，看著因為寬鬆衣物而顯得臉更小的梁耀燮，唇邊仍咬著那隻帶著銀戒的手指，忍不住更往他的體內深處頂去，聽他從唇縫洩出的嗚咽聲。  
快要到達時，龍俊亨用右手拉過那隻白色襪套已經快滑落的腳，輕吻在他的腳背上。  
如果把這隻腳留在身邊，能帶給他多少好運呢？邊這樣想著邊和懷裡的人一起到達了頂端。

將保險套打上結丟進垃圾桶，龍俊亨先用掛在椅背上的外套把梁耀燮赤裸的下身暖暖地蓋住，才躺進沙發裡將人摟進懷中，輕吻他泛著生理淚水的眼角。  
「你還沒有告訴我你為什麼笑？」  
「哈哈哈⋯俊亨啊⋯咳。」剛緩下來的聲音還帶著點低啞，梁耀燮撐起手肘看著他。  
「⋯你的手機沒有登出公司的帳號。」

“做愛_感冒_傳染”

在梁耀燮登錄公用帳號打算開啟後台管理頁面時，按到了搜尋列跳出來的第一個歷史紀錄。  
「吶，俊亨，你就這麼喜歡我戴著這個戒指嗎？」  
太可愛了，雖然總被粉絲說自己是可愛的代名詞，但梁耀燮覺得怎麼樣都比不上龍俊亨的可愛。看著眼前用手背摀著嘴笑著快要羞紅成龍蝦的人，提問人的嘴角也止不住上揚的幅度，重新窩進了那人的懷裡和他的心跳用著同樣的頻率笑著。

不只是這個戒指，龍俊亨想著，而是所有的舉動，在這個家裡就像是本應該要如此發生的樣子。  
就像是我所想像的家裡，應該要有的樣子。

\---  
  
「已經感冒的話，不能吃人蔘喔～會加重病情的～」帶著微笑的醫生，手裡準備著要紮進梁耀燮屁股裡的針劑時，這樣對他們說了。  
看向這幾日已經咳到快說不出話來的人，龍俊亨頂著怒視，以要開車過來為由先行逃跑。

  
《梁耀燮·不許感冒·大作戰》大失敗★

**Author's Note:**

> 小百科
> 
> ＊ 會傳染的、會傳染的、會傳染的，講三遍，很重要，好孩子不要學。  
> ＊ 媽媽說雞湯可以，但蔘雞湯不行，龍龍表示不明白


End file.
